May I Present HermioneZabini?
by Hermione9700
Summary: Hermione wakes up on her seventeenth birthday to discover that she is not actually Hermione Granger but Hermione Zabini. Draco is curious as to who Blaise's twin sister is and is eager to find out. Dancing, acceptance, new found feelings, and looking past differences to learn each others true character, will everyone learn to accept Hermione's new life? Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**May I present Hermione... Zabini?**

** Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up feeling very...odd. She couldn't place it exactly but something was off.

She got out of her Scarlett four poster bed in the girls dormitory and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. She put some toothpaste on her purple toothbrush and brushed her teeth not looking up at the mirror. She rinsed and spit and then went to look in the mirror and screamed at what she saw.

She looked completely different. Her skin was a caramel color, her hair was a bit darker brown and her eyes were hazel instead of chocolate. She also noticed that she was a bit taller than usual.

She quickly decided to get dressed and head to Dumbledore's office to sort this out. She guessed the password in less than ten minutes by naming every type of candy she could possibly think of. She knocked on the door to his inner office.

"Come in." She heard the professor say.

She entered and sat in one of the extremely comfy chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Can you explain this to me?" Hermione asked sounding confused and worried.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you Hermione, but there is someone here who can. Mrs. Zabini, would you please join us?"

A woman Hermione had never seen before in her life descended the stairs very gracefully. She looked almost exactly like Hermione but older and her eyes were blue instead of brown.

"Before you start asking any questions let me explain."

Hermione just sat there waiting for Mrs. Zabini to continue.

"My name is Alexandra Zabini and I am your real mother. I know this may be a shock to you but you and Blaise are twins. I presume today is your seventeenth birthday correct?"

Hermione just nodded.

"When you and Blaise were born we were being pursued by lord Voldemort. We decided that for your own safety we would have to give you up. We placed a glamour charm on you that would disappear once you were of age and put you up for adoption. It was so hard to let you go that I checked up on you quite often. So often in fact, that I basically know everything about you. I didn't know how to tell you when I knew the day was approaching so I asked Dumbledore to help me. Your father Jonathan and I would like you to come a week before the holidays so we may explain to your adoptive parents and get to know you better. Will you please say yes?"

Hermione was shell shocked she didn't know what to say. She was happy of course to know who she was but she was also afraid of her new life to come. How would her friends take the news and what about Blaise her twin? What would he think of all this? Hermione stopped thinking for a moment and considered her life.

"Yes, I would love to come home momma."

"I'm very glad to hear that dear! Your father will be overjoyed!" Alexandra stood up and hugged her now sobbing daughter.

Hermione clung to her mother never wanting to let her go. "Go pack your things dear I'll take you home now. If that's alright with you headmaster?"

"Of course my dear please go ahead and reunite with the rest of your family. Also feel free to take Mr. Zabini with you." Dumbledore smiled and walked away from the tearful women.

"Come on Hermione let's go fetch your brother."

"Ok momma!" Hermione was excited to meet her twin she always wanted a brother.

"What would you say if I said I was having you resorted?"

"Well, I would want to give it a shot because I don't really know what or who I am and everything I knew about the other houses was probably wrong. I'm all for it."

"Alright dear well do that when you get back."

The two Zabini women walked to the Gryffindor common room so Hermione could gather her things and say goodbye to her friends. She brought her trunk down the girl's dormitory stairs and saw her mother and friends waiting for her in the common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were there a bit teary even if it was just the winter holidays.

"Have fun learning about yourself Hermione. I know what that's like." Harry said comfortingly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're really going to miss you." Ron said disheartened. He thought that now she knew her true status in the world she wouldn't go for someone like him. He was fine being friends though if that was what she wanted.

"Who am I supposed to talk to about girl things while you're gone?!" Ginny wailed.

"You have Luna, Ginny I'm sure you'll survive without me." Hermione hugged her best girl friend and moved on to Luna.

"We sure will miss you Hermione. Hope you don't run into any skizzlepuffs." Luna said with her usual far of look and dreamy voice.

"I really am going to miss you guys." Hermione said sadly, "But it's only for three weeks, then we can get back together and I can tell you all about what I learn."

"Bye Hermione!" They all chorused as she and her mother left the common room to collect Blaise from the dungeons.

"Such lovely friends you have dear. They all seem to care a great deal for you, and I approve."

"Thank you mother, that means so much to me." Hermione said as they walked down the winding staircase to the Slytherin common room. She paused on the steps and her mother looked at her a question in her gaze.

"Um, momma?"

"yes dear?" Mrs. Zabini said curiously.

"Could you actually just write a letter to my par... to the Grangers?"

"Of course dear but why?"

Hermione looked a little nervous. "Well, they were nice enough to me but I'd rather not see them again. We were never really that close or anything and I still want them to know the truth I just don't want to deliver it."

"Of course dear if that would make you feel more comfortable.

"Thank you mother."

They resumed walking down the stairs and opened the big wooden door. The two exotic looking women entered the room both the epitome of grace and beauty. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the cushy green couch in front of the fireplace when his mother of all people walked in along with a girl he had never seen before. She looked excited and nervous at the same time, as well as vaguely familiar.

"Blaise go pack your things your sister and I have come to take you home a bit before the holidays so we can get better acquainted."

"What?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I'll explain when we get home dear, just get your things and meet us at the entrance hall."

Blaise suddenly remembering where he was said, "Of course mother I'll be up in just a minute."

The two women left the room just as they had entered and went to wait for Blaise in the Entrance hall. Blaise went to his room and sat on his four poster looking shocked and confused as hell.

"You alright there mate?" Draco asked him clapping his friend on the back.

"I have a sister and I am going home to get to know her better. I don't know about you but that's not alright to me. I have always wanted a sister and now my mother just shows up with some random girl. How do I act around her what do I say? I don't know a thing about my own bloody little sister!"

"How do you know she's your little sister?" Draco asked chuckling at his stupefied best friend.

"I want her to be my little sister and so, she will be if she knows what's good for her." Blaise said with conviction.

"But seriously what if she doesn't like me or wants nothing to do with the family? Or what if she is some sort of ministry spy sent to arrest me for something?" Blaise asked with a horrified and shocked expression.

Draco patted his friend on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll like you just fine Blaise. You haven't even talked to the girl and you're already jumping to conclusions."

"You're right I'm just nervous." Blaise said and began to pack his things. Once he had everything gathered he went to the door of the room he had shared with Draco since first year. "See you during or after break mate." Blaise said anxious for what was to come.

"You'll be fine mate and I'll see you _and _your sister during the Malfoy Christmas Ball." Draco was internally wondering who exactly this girl was and what she was like. Oh well, he thought, he would find out soon enough.

Blaise walked up the last steps of the grand staircase and entered the entrance hall.

"There you are son. Ready to go?"

"Yes mother."

"Alright then come along."

Blaise walked slightly dazed beside his mother to her left and his sister on her right. They reached the edge of the wards in no time and the twins each held one of their mother's hands. Even though they could both apparate Hermione didn't know where she was going and Blaise was so startled he was afraid he would end up somewhere other than his house.

They arrived in the long driveway leading up to the large manor. There was no mistaking it for a house it was too ancient and huge.

"Welcome home dear." Alex said warmly. It just felt right having her daughter home at last. "Well we better not keep your father waiting he's so excited to meet you.

Hermione contemplated this thought for a little while. She had a family, an actual caring loving family. The Grangers had been great parents but they weren't a very tightly knit group, preferring to spend most of their time at their dental practice and didn't have much tolerance for strong emotions.

Hermione soon found herself in front of the doors to her new home and future. She took a deep breath and then followed her mother through the big arch of the doors.

They entered into a foyer which was sparsely but elegantly decorated. There was another archway that led to a lounge/living room and had a couch and armchairs in front of a fireplace. On the couch directly in front of the fireplace sat a man with caramel skin, dark brown hair, and, when he looked up at her, hazel eyes.

He stood up and walked over to them and enveloped Hermione in a comforting bear hug. "We've missed you so much dear, welcome home!"

"It's great to be home daddy; I can't wait to get to know all of you finally!"

"Well let's go sit in the lounge and catch up over a nice cup of tea." Mrs. Zabini said leading her daughter through the arch and onto the couch, sitting next to her.

"I am your real mother Alexandra and this is your real father Jonathan. You most likely know each other from school but this is your older by twenty minutes twin brother Blaise. Blaise this is your little sister Hermione."

Blaise had been taking a drink of his tea when his mother had finally told him his sister's name and promptly spit it back out upon hearing the news. Hermione giggled when he did this and he turned to look at her. He studied her giggling form for a moment then came over to her and twirled her around the room making her giggle even more.

"I have a wonderful know it all little sister and I will never let anyone take her from me again." Blaise declared happily.

"Blaise! Hahaha! Put me... hahahaha put me down!"

He finally relented and set her back on the couch to recover from the dizziness that came from being swung around the room.

"Now that you know everyone, Blaise will you show your sister to her room?" Blaise jumped excitedly grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"I think you'll like it, it's right across the hall from mine. I haven't actually seen it but mum was working on it over the summer and wouldn't let me check it out." He opened the door and pulled her inside.

She gasped at how perfect it was. She stepped inside onto the soft squishy dark brown carpet and looked around. The walls were lavender with chocolate brown trim; the canopy bed had dark purple sheets and a light purple comforter that had a chocolate brown swirly design on it. There was a pristine bathroom and a closet that was stock full of very fashionable clothes. There was a fireplace on the wall to the left of the bed opposite the bathroom and closet. A desk sat in the front corner of the room near the fireplace and a beautiful vanity sat in the other corner.

"I love it!" She exclaimed running back down the stairs and hugging her mother.

"What was that for dear?" Alex asked her smiling daughter, not that there had to be a reason for her daughter to hug her.

"For my room and how perfect it is!" Hermione was smiling and excited. Maybe this new me will be even better than the old me. She thought to herself.

The Zabini quartet spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and showing Hermione the rest of the manor. Before they knew it it had gotten dark outside and it was time for dinner. They ate a wonderful meal prepared by the elves that were, to Hermione's relief, very well taken care of.

Hermione bid everyone goodnight and went to her room to get ready for bed. She changed into a soft nightgown and crawled into her very comfortable bed.

She fell asleep thinking about her wonderful newly discovered family and what this new life would bring her.

**A/N **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated Debt in a while. I lost the notebook that contained chapter eight so I haven't been able to type it up for you. On the bright side the break from my main story gave me some time to write this wonderful little fic! Sorry it's so long but I get bored at school and there just wasn't a good place to cut it off. You guys know the drill Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Present Hermione…Zabini?**

**Chapter 2**

_"Mimi Mimi!" Blaise sang chasing his four year old twin sister around the living room. He caught up to her and tackled her to the ground tickling her. _

_"Baise hehehehe Baaaaiiiissseee!" The giggling screaming four year old ran out of her brother's grasp and hid behind their mother's skirt. _

_"Now what are you hiding from Hermione?" Her mother asked her, humor clearly written on her face. _

_"Baise is tickuwing me!" Hermione giggled and was once again chased by Blaise around their mother in circles. Suddenly the sun that had been shining outside was overcast by clouds and gloom. Hermione whimpered and hugged her mother's leg. She hated thunder storms and was terrified at the look of darkness outside. Jonathan came into the room and gave his wife a terrified and determined look. He nodded at her and she scooped up Hermione in her arms and took her to the children's shared bedroom. They had known it was unsafe for their little girl and had prepared if this ever happened to them. She took a bottle out of her robe pocket and uncorked it._

_"Hermione, sweetie, I need you to drink this." Hermione looked at her mother curiously and drank the potion. _

_"I need you to be a good girl for mummy ok?" "Hermione nodded, quickly drifting to sleep in her mother's arms._

"_I love you dear." Alex said before casting a memory charm and putting her small blanket wrapped child in a basket with a note to Dumbledore. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and said, "Headmasters office Hogwarts" and slid the basket in taking a final look at her daughter. _

_The storm outside was no ordinary storm, it was a death eater raid. They only knew about Blaise and that was purely by accident. The Zabinis had a chance to save one of their children and they took it. They were a caring self preserving family, true to Slytherin nature. They took care of their own and tried to let the world around them know as little as possible. Alex looked at her son with tears in her eyes and said, _

_"I don't want you to mention anything about what just happened Blaise it is very important, do you understand?" _

_Blaise nodded and zipped his lips and threw away the key. Just to be sure Alex cast a powerful mind protection spell on her son. About five minutes later death eaters showed up on their front steps. _

Alex woke up and bolted out of bed. Luckily she hadn't woken her husband and crept silently out of the room. She went down the hall to Hermione's room and pressed her ear up to the door. All she heard was soft breathing coming from within so she cracked the door open and peeked inside reassuring herself that her daughter was safe at home. She sighed relieved and slowly closed the door without making a sound.

It was that damned nightmare again. She always had it and it was making her nervous. 'Was taking Hermione back the right thing to do?' She thought. Yes, it was, she decided. Her family was complete again and she had never been happier in her life. She heated up the kettle and made herself a cup of tea before returning to bed. Her dreams only consisted of her daughter and son getting to know each other and just be kids again, and her husband wrapping Hermione in a bear hug.

The next day Hermione woke to sunshine streaming in from the window behind her bed. She got up and got ready for the day before heading down to breakfast with her family.

"Morning everyone." She said cheerfully.

"Morning dear," her parents said together. Blaise just grunted as his mouth was full of food. She giggled at him and took a seat between her brother and father and across from her mother.

"So dear how was your first night in the manor?" Her mother inquired.

"Best sleep I've gotten since the end of the war." She replied happily.

Blaise swallowed his mouthful of food and began to question his sister on everything. He wanted to know everything he could about her. They finished breakfast quickly and Blaise grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her from the table towards her bedroom.

"Blaise, what are we doing?" She laughed at the silly grin on her brother's face.

"You'll see sis." He went into her closet and came out with a blue one piece bathing suit. He tossed it to her, "put that on and meet me in the lounge in five minutes."

He went to his room to get changed and she put the bathing suit on, surprised at how well it fit. She met him in the lounge and he led her to their indoor pool that connected to the greenhouse out back. She loved it immediately and ran to the deep end and dove in. Blaise laughed and ran towards her shouting, "Cannon ball!" He jumped in splashing her.

They splashed and chased each other laughing and enjoying the day until they were tired. They got out, dried off, and changed to join their parents for lunch. Blaise had cracked a joke and Hermione was still laughing when they entered the informal dining room. Her mother and father's hearts warmed at the sound of their daughter's laughter and they all sat down for what Hermione called "20 questions, Hermione style".

"So how is your day so far Hermione?" Her father asked with a smile.

"Awesome daddy, Blaise and I hung out in the pool for most of the time and he promised to show me the library after lunch."

"Well that should be fun. Do you like to read?" Her mother asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Try loves to read mom." Blaise said with a smile at his sister, "You are currently looking at the biggest bookworm Hogwarts has ever seen."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and said, "It's true I love books they are so amazing. A completely different world."

"I love to read as well." Her mother said happily, "I especially like adventure books and history."

While Hermione and Alex were talking John gave Blaise a look that said, 'have you told her whose coming over next week son?'. Blaise shook his head at his father and slid his finger across his throat indicating he would be dead if he told her.

Next week Draco was coming over to spend some time with Blaise and get to know Hermione. Not that he knew who she was really.

"So, Hermione, who are your friends at Hogwarts?" John asked his daughter genuinely curious.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley mainly are my best friends." Hermione was kind of nervous about telling her father that two of her best friends were boys, she just didn't know how he'd react. He sat there processing this for a minute. Alex jumped in before her husband could go all 'over protective father' on Hermione.

"I've met her friends and they are very kind, and care for Mione's well being and didn't reject her when she told them about our situation."

"We should invite them over sometime during the break." Blaise suggested.

"Oh could I?" Hermione asked looked at her father with pleading eyes. "I want them to get to know the real me as well as my family."

John sighed. "Of course you can sweetheart."

Hermione jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy." She kissed his cheek and grabbed Blaise by the arm and ran with him to the library.

"Her friends are truly very nice people dear."

"I know they most likely are, but I don't want her to get involved with anyone just yet. We only got her back recently."

"I know dear," she kissed him and sat on his lap. "But we must let her live her own life as well."

He sighed. "I just don't want to lose her again."

"Neither do I." Alex said sadly. "But she's here now and she is safe so we don't need to worry until that time comes."

"Until then I can suggest some activities we could do to pass the time."

Alex smiled. "Oh is that so well what did you have in mind?"

He smirked, grabbed her hand and led her up to their bedroom.

"All these books are ours?!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing the library. It was a tall room that had ceiling high shelves filled with thousands upon thousands of books. There was also a sitting area to relax, read, and play wizards chess.

"All the books are organized by subject and then by the author's last name." Blaise supplied before he lost her in the shelves.

She went to a shelf and picked up a book on self fertilizing shrubs and looked at it. She and Blaise spent hours in the library until their parents came in to see Blaise beating Hermione at wizards chess.

"Check mate." Blaise smiled triumphantly.

"Not again that's the fifth time you've beaten me." Hermione pouted and upon seeing their parents got up to hug them.

They all sat down on the couch and talked about their day. Eventually Hermione fell asleep as Blaise was telling their parents about the books she liked and how interested she was in their family history. She yawned and leaned on Blaise snoring lightly. Alex giggled under her breath. "Why don't you take her up to bed Blaise?"

"Okay mum. Night!"

"Goodnight Blaise."

Blaise picked up Hermione and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and went to his room. He changed into dark blue pajamas and soon fell asleep the beginnings of a thunderstorm sounding outside.

_Hermione was dreaming she was in a flower filled meadow with her family. She and Blaise were chasing each other and their parents were on a picnic blanket talking and smiling. She felt happy and safe but suddenly clouds covered the sky making everything dark. Hermione ran to their mother and hugged her tightly hiding her face in her shoulder. Death eaters surrounded them and one came over and ripped Hermione away from her mother. He dragged her by her hair to the other death eaters and said, "get the other one he needs both of them for his plan to work!" A death eater stupefied Blaise and brought him too. Hermione was screaming as their parents fought three other death eaters trying to reach them. The last thing Hermione saw was their father reaching out for them_ before she woke up in a cold sweat.

She got out of bed and crept to Blaise's room. She opened the door and went inside. He was awake and in the same condition she was. It was raining outside and as a big roll of thunder crashed Hermione jumped and ran over to her brother. She climbed into his bed and he hugged her close.

"I've always been afraid of thunder storms." Hermione muttered still scared and slightly shaking from the storm and her dream.

"Did you have it too. The dream I mean, with the death eaters?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes, what do you think it means?" She questioned worriedly.

"I don't know but we can look into it tomorrow. Right now we need to sleep."

She snuggled into him and they fell asleep hugging each other for reassurance.

**A/N **Sorry it took so long but I was busy. I'm sorry if Hermione is a little girly in this chapter but, she just got her family back and is given the chance to be a kid again. Remember to review, they are my bread and butter. Read on!


End file.
